


Thà Đừng Thương Yêu

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Hence: A Fix-It Twice-Over), Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Fix-It, Fix-It, Grief, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Intergalactic Revenge Tour, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Canon Compliant for The Infinity Gauntlet (Comics), Steve Might Just Deck Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers Doesn't Know How to Mourn, Steve Rogers Feels, The Rabbit Has To Apologize For Stealing The Batteries, Time is relative, True Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Steve sẽ nói chúng ta có việc phải làm, có cả mộtvũ trụcần tái thiết. Chúng ta có người phải tìm và những trái tim phải hàn gắn.  Chúng ta chỉ có một nhiệm vụ. Thời gian đâu mà khóc thương.Song, Steve, hóa ra lại toàn nói những điều vớ vớ vẩn vẩn.SPOILERS choAvengers: Infinity War. Chỉ được phép đọc sau khi đã xem phim nhé.





	Thà Đừng Thương Yêu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * A translation of [To Never Have Loved At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441967) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> \- Trong fic này Doctor Strange sẽ vẫn còn sống vì tác giả thích thế.  
> \- Có sự xuất hiện của chủng tốc Sovereign trong Vệ binh dải thiên hà 2 và after credit của nó.

Steve sẽ nói chúng ta có việc phải làm. Chúng ta có lối phải tìm và công cụ phải chế tạo.  Steve sẽ nói thời gian còn sót đã nằm lại khoảnh khắc trên nền đất hoang tàn, dưới những lớp bụi linh hồn mà đầu gối gã tỳ lên, và Steve sẽ không đời nào thừa nhận rằng linh hồn gã cũng lẫn trong đám tàn tro ấy, ngủ vùi trong khi cơ thể thức dậy và tiếp tục cuộc sống vô hồn.

Steve sẽ nói chúng ta có việc phải làm, có cả một _vũ trụ_ cần tái thiết. Chúng ta có người phải tìm và những trái tim phải hàn gắn. Chúng ta chỉ có một nhiệm vụ. Thời gian đâu mà khóc thương.

Song, Steve, hóa ra lại toàn nói những điều vớ vớ vẩn vẩn.

Gã tiếp tục cuộc sống bởi gã chẳng biết làm gì nữa—lê lết tấm thân tới một cái đích mà gã sợ rằng sẽ kéo dài mãi mãi và vô vọng và không đem lại niềm ân xá nào dù có một cái kết hữu hình đi chăng nữa.  Người ta đòi gã đưa ra câu trả lời, nhưng sự thật là gã cũng chỉ như bao nhân mạng, một nhân mạng đầy lỗi lầm và lỗi lầm ở đây của gã là làm kẻ thuộc về bờ bên kia của một lằn ranh ngẫu nhiên, rút được lá thăm may mắn để rồi đau đớn tột cùng, để trải nghiệm cơn đau này: vẹn nguyên con tim trong lồng ngực, nhưng bị xẻ toang, và rỉ máu, rỉ máu, _rỉ máu_ đến vô cùng để mọi hơi thở của gã đều cà vào lớp sườn nhọn hoắt bọc quanh những thớ cơ xáo xào để xé vết thương ra ngày một toang hoác.

Người ta đòi gã đưa ra câu trả lời.

Câu trả lời của gã là, _ta quay ngược thời gian, rồi để tôi rữa thành tàn tro thay vì cậu ấy._

Và, sau khi thất bại ở bước đó:  _thế thì hãy để phần còn lại của thân xác này vĩnh viễn tan biến cùng cậu ấy._

Nhưng đến cuối cùng thì, câu trả lời của gã không phải vấn đề then chốt. Ở nhiều góc độ, gã vẫn là một cái xác ấm và có đủ đôi bàn tay để hứng cơn thịnh hộ và khát khao và kiên định của người khác và điều đó cũng ổn thôi, bởi lẽ trái tim của Steve đang rỉ máu và gã không cầm lại được, và gã không chỉ nên đưa ra quyết định, một mình, bởi lẽ Steve sẽ nói họ đã phải đối mặt với điều bất khả, và chẳng có chút thời gian để khóc thương, nhưng sự thật là—

Sự thật là gã khóc thương từng giây phút một. Và lời thú tội thẳm sâu hơn nữa, mòn vẹt và bong tróc như bản chất của nó, là những mảnh vụn của con tim gã sẽ không đời nào chấp nhận cái kết này.

Gã không thể để câu chuyện kết thúc như thế này.

________________________________

Bạn thỏ phải nhận lỗi vì đã thó trộm một cục pin.

Đây là cuộc đời của Steve, bất kể cuộc đời này có nghĩa lý gì đi chăng nữa.

Và để cho rõ thì: bọn họ thực sự đã phải dành thời gian lùng một con thỏ thật để chứng minh cho Thor rằng Rocket _không phải_ thỏ đâu. Rocket còn đuổi theo một con chồn—cái con mà dù cậu ta rất cáu khi bị so sánh với, cậu ta vẫn thích bị nhầm là chồn hơn là _thỏ_ —cơ mà cá nhân Thor thì cũng thấy hai con cũng như nhau cả.

Chủng tộc Sovereign sở hữu một thứ vũ khí: một thực thể, một Adam khuyết Eve và có lẽ thế thì tốt hơn, chỉ cần nhìn về một hướng thôi, chỉ cần hiểu được mất mát một cách tỏ tường như mục đích thôi. Họ sở hữu một Phù Thủy Tối Cao khá là đáng nghi ngờ:  _một tương lai tiềm năng không đồng nghĩa với một đường thẳng có thời gian tương đối, Đội trưởng à, mà ta cũng đã cố giảng giải với—;_ họ có một Tony Stark nhất quyết khẳng định là mình có thể cảm nhận được khoảnh khắc Pepper Potts bị xóa bỏ khỏi vũ trụ.

Steve cũng tin anh ta.

Họ có Hulk, nhưng hắn ta không chịu ra chơi, cảm ơn vì đã hỏi thăm.

Họ có một cyborg với khát khao trả thù, cũng gần như là một Kẻ Báo Thù, thậm chí là thù hận hơn bất cứ ai trong số họ—và cùng nhau tất cả ngã xuống cái hố sâu của sự bất khả. Họ hủy diệt, họ thiêu đốt, và họ làm những việc không ai trong số họ sẽ vỗ ngực tự hào nếu họ vẫn còn là con người vẹn nguyên chưa hoang hoải như thuở ban đầu, như khi thế giới của họ chưa kết thúc và la bàn đạo đức của họ chưa bị phá vụn khi họ mất đi chính bắc của bản thân. Ác quỷ không dàn rẫy dưới chân họ, hóa ra chỉ có một người cha đang ngắm hoàng hôn với một cái bao tay sắt cạnh bên. Họ trao cho Nebula vinh quang được hủy diệt, trong thâm thù, và Steve hiểu tường tận điều này.

Dẫu sao gã vẫn ước mình có thể tự tay xẻ gã Titan điên khùng đó ra làm đôi.

Strange lấy lại hòn đá và dành lâu thật là lâu để dệt những mạng lưới ánh sáng vô tận; và họ cũng có thể bước vào vô tận thật ấy, bởi _thời gian chỉ còn là tương đối thôi, ta đã bảo người rồi_ , chủng tộc Sovereign yêu cầu một hòn đá để trả tiền cho vũ khí, và pin của họ, và niềm kiêu hãnh của những kẻ đã ngã xuống, và thậm chí Steve còn chẳng chớp mắt khi giao nó cho Adam, và nhìn thứ ánh sáng màu hổ phách trong chiếc găng tay vàng nguyền rủa đó; Steve không quan tâm khi gã đàn ông, Thực Thể ấy, thề rằng sẽ đảm nhận thật tốt, tốt hơn những người đã giữ đá trước đó bởi vì gã ta được tạo ra, sinh ra trên cõi đời này cũng chỉ vì lý do ấy mà thôi: Steve chẳng quan tâm cái quái gì hết.

Steve chẳng quan tâm cái quái gì bởi gã đã bắt đầu thấy mình lao đầu vào chiến trường bên cạnh ngàn vạn tia sáng của Strange, những dải dây được hình thành và thoáng qua, mỏng tựa khí trời, đến mức đủ để gã lấy lại hơi thở và khiến gã quỳ gối lần nữa, những bàn tay đặt trên khẩu súng Steve gài trên lưng và Steve cần phải tin rằng họ có thể làm được. Steve _khẩn khoản van cầu_ rằng bọn họ có thể kết thúc việc này, để giành lại tất thảy, để mà, để _mà_ —

Steve chưa bao giờ _nói_ ra. Gã còn chẳng biết chắc về tình cảm của Bucky.

Và Steve hiểu rõ gã đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều cơ hội rồi, và gã biết tất cả là tại gã hết nhưng chúa ơi, giá mà chỉ có thêm một cơ hội thôi, một thôi là được rồi và gã sẽ:

Gã sẽ phải nói ra _điều ấy_.

________________________________

Steve mà nghe câu _Thời gian chỉ là tương đối_ thêm lần nữa, gã sẽ gào ầm lên cho mà coi.

Gã sẽ gào ầm lên nếu Tony hỏi thêm một câu biến thể nào của _thế liệu mọi người có nhớ vụ này không ấy, cơ mà làm sao mọi thứ còn vẹn nguyên nếu chúng ta xuyên không về quá khứ, kiểu, lúc ấy thì, bọn này có quên không, cơ mà nếu bọn này quên thì chẳng phải bọn này sẽ lại kết thúc tại đây làm nữa, và ta thì không biến tướng thời gian được, vật lý không can thiệp được, nó là một thứ bất biến, im đi Zoltar với lại—_

Cứ cái gì kiểu thế, cái gì tương tự như thế, là Steve gào ầm lên đấy. Bởi lẽ những lời ấy cứ xoáy sâu vào câu chuyện thời gian tương đối, mà Steve chỉ khao khát một chút thời gian thôi.

Gã cần thứ thời gian gã đã không thể kiếm được và đã lãng phí quá lâu. Gã cần _thời gian_ , quỷ thần ạ, và gã chẳng màng đến việc thời gian đi hướng nào hay ai sở hữu tạo hình uốn nặn nó đâu.

Gã cần được hít thở mà không phải cảm nhận đường cắt sắc lẹm của nó xuyên qua ngực. Thậm chí, gã chỉ cần được ôm Bucky trong vòng tay lần nữa thôi, thế cũng được rồi.

Gã tò mò xem câu chuyện còn gì nữa, nhưng giờ vậy là quá tham lam rồi, vì gã cũng chỉ cần Bucky thôi.

Bàn tay của Natasha đặt nhẹ trên vai gã khi gã ngồi nhìn Strange đảo mắt với Tony đang đi đi lại lại, như thể cô hiểu cảm giác ấy dù rằng cô chẳng biết cái quái gì hết. Không ai hiểu được đâu.

Steve chỉ cần _thời gian_ thôi mà.

________________________________

 

Tình hình có tiến triển.

Mọi người bắt đầu tái sinh trên khắp địa cầu, trên khắp vũ trụ:  không phải cùng lúc, và mọi người bắt đầu phát điên lên vì hy vọng, nhưng bên cạnh đó thời gian— _tương đối_ —đang xảy ra. Trong tất cả mọi người, Nick Fury, bò ra từ dưới cái tảng đá chỏng chơ nào đó. Pepper quay về và Steve chưa từng thấy Tony bật khóc bao giờ, không phải theo cách ấy, nhưng rồi cô nói điều gì đó về chuyện con cái và rời đi cùng một cái lời mời vừa quạu vừa thực lòng tới đám cưới, nên gã nghĩ thế cũng ổn rồi.

Nhưng Loki không xuất hiện thật hoành tráng trong đụn khói đầy ảo ảnh nào. Và người ta bảo Steve tránh thật xa khỏi Vormir, và lần đầu tiên gã chẳng thèm cự lại, huống gì hỏi tại sao. Gã biết không phải bởi thân xác của Gamora vẫn bất động trên những phiến đá, nhưng gã vẫn đau buốt khi nghe tin, bởi lẽ, chà.

Bởi lẽ trong khi vài điều bắt đầu thay đổi. Một số lại không.

Okoye và Shuri đã bảo vệ vương quốc chờ đợi sự trở lại của Nhà Vua, và niềm hân hoan ngập tràn khi sự tồn tại của ngài ta trở lại lần nữa. Cậu cây—Groot ấy, cái cậu mà thực ra không hẳn là tự giới thiệu bản thân vào lần đầu họ gặp nhau mà thực ra là đang chửi cái tên Outrider mà cậu ta nghiền nát vì can tội làm hỏng máy chơi điện tử của cậu—nhưng Groots đã trở lại vạm vỡ hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, và Steve tự hỏi vì sao có mình cậu ta thay đổi trong khi chẳng ai trở lại như vậy cả.

Mà hầu hết mọi người đều trở lại rồi.

Steve có rơm rớm khi Sam quay về—gã đã hiểu ra từ rất lâu về trước rằng anh chàng này có ý nghĩa thế nào với bản thân gã, nhưng mất đi một người vào _hư vô_ , _chẳng vì lý do_ gì, khiến ý nghĩa ấy càng to lớn hơn gấp bội. Wanda cũng vậy, sau đó thì cô ở lại hoàng cung với Shuri, tìm cách lấp đầy khoảng trống toang hoác trong lòng mình bởi Vision không phải kẻ đã biến mất, anh ấy bị giết chết, và không có cách nào tái sinh bằng cách đó.

Và thế giới bắt đầu tự hàn gắn chính nó, hết sức từ sự mất cân bằng: nó bắt đầu rối tinh và hoang loạn và lại chân thật trong khi sự lạt lẽo của tàn lụi bắt đầu biến mất và cuộc sống tự tái tạo lại chính nó.

Mọi người đã và đang trở lại. Gần như tất cả mọi người, trong trường hợp chúng ta cần làm lơ mấy kênh báo chí nhưng lại đặt niềm tin vào địa cầu đồ của Shuri .

Không có Bucky. Ít nhất, vẫn chưa.

Và Steve ngồi giữa những tán cây đang bắt đầu luồn cành vào sức mạnh của vùng đất và tính khoa học của con người: gã ngồi giữa những hàng cây, bất động, bởi vì Steve đang cầu xin có thêm thời gian.

Gã đã thử xong trò nhìn quà đoán giá rồi, trong trường hợp thời gian là một món quà. Trong trường hợp đây là cái giá phải trả.

________________________________

Gã đang ngủ. Gã ráng kìm lại cơn buồn ngủ bởi trong giấc mơ gã nghe thấy:

_Steve ơi?_

Lời trăn trối của Bucky, và Steve không thể trốn khỏi hiện thực rằng, cảm giác tội lỗi quấn lấy sự thật rằng Bucky đã mất tất cả quá nhiều lần, và cậu đã luôn hướng về Steve, chưa từng ngại ngần. Ngã xuống từ chuyến tàu, chọn băng đá thay vì cái giá phải trả, tan biến khỏi thực tại và mang theo gần hết các phần của Steve với mình: cái ngữ ấy, cái tên ấy, lời sau cuối:   _Steve_.

Giấc mơ và ác mộng từ lâu đã không còn là hai thứ tách biệt, nhưng chuyện này.  Chuyện này sẽ hoàn tất quá trình và bửa con tim gã ra làm đôi, và gã chưa sẵn sàng.  Cái phần vẫn đang đập của trái tim ấy chỉ còn làm vậy vì tình yêu thôi, thật nhiều tình yêu—nhưng giọng nói ấy, từ ngữ ấy:  _cậu ấy._

Steve ráng thức thật là lâu.

________________________________

 

Nhưng gã đang ngủ rồi. Gã đang ngủ, và gã nghe thấy.

_Steve ơi?_

Và Steve cảm giác thân mình co cụm lại trong lúc bừng tỉnh, nói mơ nói mớ bởi gã không thể chịu được. Gã phải làm và gã _không_ có khả năng và nhỡ Bucky _không_ trở lại, nhỡ có những thứ _không_ bao giờ thay đổi và Steve lại mất tất cả mọi thứ, kể cả cơ hội thứ triệu triệu để bày tỏ và kệ trái tim gã tan vỡ đâu đó sau đấy cũng được, ít nhất đó cũng sẽ là lựa chọn của _chính gã_ , chứ _không_ phải thế này và chết tiệt thật, _khốn nạn thật_ , sao gã không phải là kẻ cần tan biến chứ—

“Steve ơi?”

Steve giật nảy. Bởi tận sâu trong con tim và tâm hồn gã đã mơ về cảm giác sức nặng của cái chạm trên cánh tay, một lần nữa thôi, _làm ơn_ đi mà, _một lần nữa thôi_—

Steve đã mơ khi còn _tỉnh._

Steve chậm rãi quay về phía cái chạm, sợ _chết khiếp_ , rằng tất cả chỉ là hư vô, hay cái chạm ấy không thuộc về giọng nói ấy và gac sẽ càng vụn vỡ thêm và gã không _chịu nổi_ và gã nào dám liều, gã—

Gã nào dám liều mà không _thử_.

Và đôi mắt đang nhìn gã là đôi mắt mà gã, trong cả thế kỷ tới và hơn thế, có thể mơ về một cách sống động hơn. Gã chưa bao giờ có thể mơ thấy được đích xác loại màu sắc. Gã chưa bao giờ có thể tái tạo lại độ sâu.

Tiếng thổn thức sinh ra từ lồng ngực gã, hợp thành từ những gì còn sót lại trong đó, nhưng cũng đủ để Steve vươn tay chạm tới cơ thể Bucky—chân thực, cứng cáp, _chân thực_ —đúng là cậu ấy rồi, phải không nhỉ? Steve không biết gã đã ở ngoài đó bao lâu, chờ đợi, _cầu nguyện_ bởi gã đã quá tuyệt vọng, và đây không phải _ảo giác_ đấy chứ?

“Steve này? Cậu ổn cả chứ, nó có, _cậu_ có,” đôi mắt của Bucky mở lớn, bàn tay cậu lướt dọc Steve nhanh như những ngày xưa sau mỗi lần gã đi ẩu đả trên phố, đảm bảo gã còn nguyên vẹn, và ôi.

Bucky nhớ tất cả mọi thứ. Và cậu đang sợ rằng _Steve_ —

Gã yêu cậu quá. Steve _yêu_ cậu quá đi mất.

“Tớ yêu cậu.”

Không thể kìm lại được. Không ngăn trở được, đến giờ phút này, dù cả hai đều ngạc nhiên trước ba từ ấy, tay Bucky ngưng lại trên sải vai rộng của Steve, cậu chớp chớp mắt, hàm hơi thả, như thể cậu đang cố nghĩ xem mình có nghe nhầm không và nếu có, thì cái quái gì vừa xảy ra chứ.

Và có lẽ động lượng của khoảnh khắc đã tràn qua gã, nhưng nhiều khả năng là Steve đã cảm thấy quá nhiều, quá sâu sắc, quá lâu và phép lạ không thể xảy đến mãi mãi, gã biết, và tay Bucky ấm áp quá và cái chạm của cậu thật quen thuộc, quá quen thuộc để là bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài xác thịt chân thực và chết tiệt, gã có cố cũng không kìm lại được.

“Ý tớ là,” Steve hít một hơi thật sâu vì những mảng cơ bên dưới xương sườn của gã bơm lên dòng máu rạc rời từ các tĩnh mạch thật đau đớn, đau lắm và gã sẽ không còn cơ hội nào khác, tận sâu trong xương tủy gã biết và gã phải nói.

Hoặc _nói_ ra, hoặc không gì cả.

_Không gì cả._

“Tớ yêu cậu, tớ yêu cậu và cậu là tất cả của tớ kể từ lâu lắm rồi và trước khi tớ hiểu được tớ đã rất sợ hãi, bởi vì ngày trước mọi chuyện dường như thật sai trái  nhưng rồi, nhưng rồi cậu có thể vuột khỏi tầm tay tớ, nhớ như cậu _vuột khỏi_ tớ bởi tớ đã _rất cần_ cậu và,” Steve lấy hết sức bình sinh ngẩng lên, và Bucky chỉ nhìn lại gã thôi, bờ môi hơi hé mở, và chết tiệt, Steve không thể đọc được suy nghĩ của _cậu,_ nhưng đôi tay Bucky vẫn nằm nguyên trên cánh tay gã và Steve không thể vãn hồi.

Không thể.

“Nhưng tớ cần cậu,” Steve nuốt khan, giọng vỡ vụn và kéo lê tựa rỉ sét; “Tớ đã mất cậu quá nhiều lần và điều đó hủy diệt tớ hơn bất cứ cái chết của ai và tất cả là lỗi của tớ bởi vì tớ chưa bao giờ nói ra và cậu chưa bao giờ biết, và nhìn cậu ra đi, nhìn cậu, nhìn cậu,...” gã đang thổn thức, thở hổn hển, bỏ mẹ thật:

“Và tớ đã không tan biến, thế mà _có_ đấy,” Steve thở, thở, nghẹn lại; “Có đấy, và tớ—”

Giọng Steve vỡ vụn, ngực của gã thít lại, có lẽ trong ấy vẫn còn sự sống Có lẽ máu vẫn tìm được chốn chảy và điều này sẽ lại có ý nghĩa, cứ như vậy. Như vậy.

“Và tớ đã là một thằng hèn, ngoại trừ việc thậm chí đó còn chẳng phải là sự hèn nhát, tệ hơn cơ,” và từng từ vặn xoắn thoát ra khỏi miệng gã, cổ họng gã, linh hồn gã tựa một tiếng rền rĩ thật dài: “tệ hơn bởi điều đó là _tất cả_ và tớ chưa từng nói ra và tớ, tớ...”

Steve ngừng lại, bởi mấy từ ấy thật dữ dội quá. Mấy từ ấy là toàn bộ con người gã, nhưng chỉ có độc một người, một nơi chốn mà gã— _toàn bộ_ con người gã—đã từng thuộc về. Dữ dội, _dữ dội_ quá:

“Tớ yêu cậu, James Buchanan Barnes.”

Điều quan trọng nhất giữa cả vũ trụ. Cả không gian và thời gian.

Và, ừ. Cuối cùng thì.  _Cuối cùng thì._ Bucky chưa cử động, chưa lên tiếng, nhưng trái tim Steve có đủ _tâm_ trong đó rồi, một khối hình biết đập và có ý nghĩa gì đó, phải thế chứ, mắt gã cay cay, má gã ươn ướt, ồ.

“ _Chúa_ ơi, nhưng mà tớ yêu cậu.”

Cổ họng Bucky hoạt động, và cậu bắt đầu nói một lần, hai lần, không bao giờ quay mặt đi hay lùi lại và nhịp tim của Steve đập thật nặng nề và cao nhịp giữa xương cổ và sau đó khuôn mặt Bucky buông dần, đôi mắt Bucky dịu lại, và hai bàn tay đang trên khuôn mặt Steve với sự dịu dàng , trân quý, và cậu đang vuốt ve gò má Steve để lau nước mắt, và giữ chúng đầy tin tưởng và hy vọng khi nước mắt từ chối ngừng rơi, khi nước mắt chảy theo cánh tay trái của cậu, theo dấu các tĩnh mạch bên phải.

Một cảm giác thật linh thiêng. Hoàn mỹ.

Nhưng rồi:

“Ôi,” Bucky thở ra, một cái thở hắt chứ không hẳn là một từ nhưng đã nói lên được rất nhiều khi lòng bàn tay Bucky mở ra và trượt vào quanh cổ Steve,  cả đôi mắt của cậu nữa.

Bất kể lời nào được nói ra từ giây phút này trở đi: Steve không nghĩ gã có thể tưởng tượng ra giây phút này, sự đủ đầy và cháy sáng trong ánh nhìn của Bucky, và có lẽ là quá nhiều để nói lên điều gì mà chưa có sự cho phép của Bucky, song, vẫn thật hết sức, hết sức chịu đựng:

“Ôi _Stevie_ à.”

Và Bucky ôm lấy Steve trong vòng tay nhưng Steve bấu riết lấy cậu, bám chặt hơn nữa cho đến khi gã có thể cảm nhận nhịp tim của Bucky vang lên thình thịch trong lồng ngực của chính gã khi Bucky thở lên má gã, cần cổ gã bắt đầu sống lại, nối lại với nhau để sống dậy với tất cả cảm giác, và Steve run lên trong vòng tay Bucky và không che giấu những tiếng nức nở bởi vì đôi khi chúng ta khóc thương sau, đôi khi vụn vỡ phải đợi đến khi có ai đó ở đây để nhặt nhạnh những mảnh vỡ của chúng ta, và con mẹ nó chứ, Steve tạ ơn bất cứ sức mạnh nào—bởi vì đã đáp lại lời khẩn cầu của gã.

Gã vẫn còn thời gian.

 

 


End file.
